


The BAU watches Criminal Minds

by Jack_and_Sally



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron being a dad, Angst, Characters watch criminal minds, Characters watch the show, Death, Derek Morgan - Freeform, Dr. Reid my man, Emily girl you can do this, Garcia is my second favorite, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt JJ, Hurt Spencer, Literal Murder, Morgan im watching you, Reid i love your glasses, Reid is so cute in season one, Reid needs a hug, Reid's daddy issues, Sadness, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Whump, bau, charcters with be slightly out of character, criminal minds - Freeform, elle deserved better, haha remember the elevator, i like Reid's long hair, i will eventually add the last couple seasons, im sorry, once i have money aha, the BAU are all best friends, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_and_Sally/pseuds/Jack_and_Sally
Summary: The BAU are dumped into a mysterious theater and are forced to watch a show called "Criminal Minds". Set after season 12 ep 22. cause netflix doesn't have the other seasons :(ON HIATUSIm doing another work at the moment and i've lost a lot of my inspiration for this. :/
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	The BAU watches Criminal Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi this is only my second work so please don't expect anything terrific out of this. aha

Chapter 1 

**The team are speeding down the road towards the fake safe-house. They were on their way to investigate after Derek had received a fake text from Garcia saying to go there.**

**Suddenly, a tripwire of spikes are pulled on a line into the road. The car's tires immediately pop, making the car swerve to the side.**

**Behind them, the other car does the same thing, skidding along the road, and narrowly missing the group in front.**

**The vans come to a stop. Emily, who was inside the second vehicle calls out.**

**“Is everyone okay?”**

**JJ turns to look around the van, and seeing that everyone is fine responds.**

**“Yeah. Yeah, We’re good.”**

**The sound of an engine roaring breaks the silence. They turn to see a giant truck speeding towards the cars.**

**It crashes past the first car, and continues towards the second van. Emily puts her arm up to cover her face as a horn blares, as a Bright white light engulfs the vans. Before black takes over.**

*******

**Reid and his mother were walking down the street, heading towards Reid's apartment.**

**“Mom I know-” Reid is interrupted when a bright white glare blinds him.**

**Not even a second later, the duo are nowhere to be seen. The sidewalk, empty of all life.**

*******

**Derek is walking down the hallways towards the door after saying goodbye to Garcia when a blazing white light consumes him, leaving no trace.**

*******

**Garica is walking back to her office, deep in thought. She lifts up her hand to touch the right side of her face, where Morgan had touched her not even minutes ago.**

**She stumbles suddenly when a flash of brightness blinds her, and as she regains her balance, she disappears.**

**A single bead from her necklace in her place.**

*******

**Farther away, an inmate sitting in a prison cell glances up, her short hair falling in her face.**

**She is unmoving when a light takes her from the bed, leaving no evidence of her ever even being there.**

*******

Emily brings her arm down, she had been expecting pain when strangely, it never came. When the agent looked up it was like a dream. 

Instead of being inside the van, she was sitting in a comfy chair. It was one of many settled in rows, where in fomt she could see a gigantic movie screen. 

She turned to see her fellow passengers in similar states of confusion. The shares a glance with JJ, and immediately is in her guard. She was in a mysterious location, with no obvious exits in sight. This was not good. 

One row up, Reid and his mother appeared. While the doctor looked reasonably freaked out, it wasn’t compared to his mom, who being the paranoid schizophrenic, was understandable. 

She immediately started screaming. She stood up and wildly looked around, gaining the attention of the BAU, who turned in surprise at the noise. 

Reid sprang up and quickly tried to calm his mother down, grabbing her arms, and holding her close while her heart rate slowly declined.

Sittig her down, the scraggly doctor looked around, a calculating look on his face. 

His gaze finally landed on a man, one who made all the air in Spencer's chest leave. 

Sitting, not even a couple seats away from him, was Jason Gideon. 

Gideon did not seem to be aware of his past protege. The older man just continued to sit quietly, not assessing his area in the slightest. 

Reid was glued to the spot. He couldn't even move a muscle. Emliy, who had just now realized his presence, looked at her coworker strangely, until she followed his gaze and saw what had the lanky agent so shocked. 

She froze, before tapping JJ on the shoulder, who was muttering to Rossi. Emily slowly approached the man who looked like her first ever team leader at the BAU. 

Spencer was still frozen solid, in a state of shock as Emily passed him to tap on Gideon’s shoulder. 

The man looked up at her, his typical cool look on his face. 

“You look like you've seen a ghost.” said Jason, laughing slightly. 

That seemed to knock Reid out of his shock. He slowly walked towards his lost father figure. 

Gideon glanced at the man, not looking long enough to see the boy he had mentored. 

Emily looked at Reid, who was silent. Gideon turned curiously at the newcomer, gazing at the tired looking man before realizing. The chess player stood up. 

“Reid?” 

The doctor nodded. 

“What happened to you? I just saw you leaving, why do you look so terrible?” 

Reid chuckled. “I guess that’s what prison can do to someone.” 

“Prison? You’ve never been to prison.”

Emily grabbed Gideon by the shoulder, turning him towards her. 

“..Gideon. What.. year do you think it is?” 

“Has something fried your brain, Prentiss? It's 2014.”

“No, Gideon…. It's 2017.” 

Gideon was just about to oppose when a scream interrupted him. It was Reid's mom again, but this time, she was looking at someone. 

Spencer rushed over to console her, when he made eye contact with the person standing in front of his mother. 

It was Cat. The prisoner smirked and suddenly tried to reach for Spencer's neck, when her hands were stopped by chains connected to the floor. 

Cat looked down confused, and pulled on the chains. 

Reid, in the meantime, rushed his mother away towards the BAU, who were gathered together. 

Morgan, who had been standing with the group, turns to his former coworker. 

“Hey, Kid. Whats up?” 

“Morgan!” Spencer said looking at the bearded man nervously. “Nothing. Just some personal issues.”

“What-” 

Suddenly a booming voice echoed out of the speakers. 

**_“Welcome. I’ve brought you here so that all mysteries will be explained. (and for my entertainment). You will all quiet down and watch what i've prepared for you all.”_ **

“Who are you?” yelled JJ

**_“I am no one, I am everyone, I am all and nothing.”_ **

“That literally explains nothing.” muttered Elle. 

The BAU turned to her in surprise. 

“Elle?” asked Reid. 

“Reid? Why do you look so exhausted?” the sassy girl asked. 

Spencer walked quickly forward and embraced her. “I missed you.”

She patted his back. “Me too pretty boy.” 

**_That’s enough with the heartwarming stuff. Everyone gathered had been brought because they are important in the story. Like Mr. Hotchner over there._ **

The BAU turned to him. He smiled back, Jack at his side waving merrily. 

“Hotch! How are you doin man?” called Morgan, jumping up to see his old team leader. 

“Good, morgan.”

**_“*clears throat*Lets get on with the purpose of your visit. I have brought you all from the last moment you are seen on screen during the show. So yes, some of you are from the past.”_ **

“Show?” muttered Reid.

**_“I hope you all have as much fun as I did watching this. Have a fun time.”_ **

**_“Oh, and Cat?”_ **

The criminal looks up. 

**_I'm not taking the chains off. One, cause I don't want you to kill my baby reid, and two, cause you’re a psycho ass bitch who doesn't deserve freedom. Ahaha”_ **

Cat, enraged, was about to yell obscenities at the ceiling, when a loud noise came from the screen. 

**‘Netflix’ was flashing on the screen.**

  
To be continued...


End file.
